


Distant Horizon

by Anonymous



Series: Have You Heard of The Shahzade [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Why am I the bodyguard?""For the last time, really," he earned himself a scornful glare. "cause we need to get in, and Yuu’s the only one with a pass. Or you prefer the lover?" Scrabbling out of layers of fabrics that had been half on, green eyes weighed him up and down so thoroughly as if the prince was seeing the mandalorian properly for the first time, then to the other man already attired in this persuading decency. Obi-Wan sighed with an excessive amount of mischief and... was that expectation? "Fine, if you insist."Then the ghastly-colored dress that could've been as heavy as a tauntaun cub went straight into Jango's arms.Hells, this was going to the day he’d regret living on.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Have You Heard of The Shahzade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171301
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Distant Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The author hates politics but did it anyway.

Jango was not being grumpy for sure. Not him, not the Mand'alor in the making. Just, well, he had won their little fight, and yet here they were, hiding in a storage room of somebody’s mansion where they could only enter through the vents and end up in a total mess. Plus, they were definitely not alone, as in two, as the deal had stated.

"I thought we'd meet in private" Again, he did not pout! It's just that his mouth might’ve itched, kind of. Jango couldn't help but miss the warmth of a certain hand that withdrew too soon, after dragging him tight and intimate all along their way out in the grand sewers beneath the palace

‘Hurry before Master breaks your shin or Cody smashes you like a potato!’ Had urged the little trouble with such audacity. When Jango had had the moment to question why was that, after their breathes had been spared from the all kinds of foul smells and the horror of getting caught, all he had gotten had been but a look that could be transcribed as ‘you really think they'd blame me even if I turn myself in’.

"Maybe we just have different understandings of what private means." _Fine_. Seeing as Obi-Wan hustled to sweep away the dust on his own and the unknown person’s tunic, if his veins were just throbbing freely on his temples as Jango could literally feel it, so be it.

"And what's this?" Yeah. He meant who's this, but he thought Obi-Wan would get the spirit anyway.

"Do excuse him, Yuu. He's sort of like this."

The Shahzade didn't even pause, rather he went digging into the open chests aside that seemed to have been stuffed with fancy vestments and accessories. It was the stranger who showed their etiquette first, with a bow just to the point, despite the heavy staring coming from Jango.

"Yuu Midorii, son of Divan Midorii, at your service."

And under that amiable smile, he casually stepped into Obi-Wan's personal space, imposing himself as a protector, not even deigned to disguise his vigilance towards the outlander. While Jango could say that thanks the feeling was mutual.

"Well met." And a nod as recognition. That's all he'd like to share.

Yuu squinted a little at him but quickly threw it away as he crouched down close to Obi-Wan and retreated into the shield of gentleness, speaking in probably Stewjonian.

"Shame, I think he doesn't like me. Care to introduce your company, Obi?"

Understanding nothing but a pet name which he hadn’t been allowed to use didn’t help, and Jango was too much a grown-up for sulking. Though his mood did brighten up greatly for Obi-Wan to look over his shoulder at him for a telling second, and answer the question in Basic instead.

"Jango’s a friend, no need to worry."

But that still didn’t explain-

"Why am I the bodyguard?"

"For the last time, really," he earned himself a scornful glare. "cause we need to get in, and Yuu’s the only one with a pass. Or you prefer the lover?" Scrabbling out of layers of fabrics that had been half on, green eyes weighed him up and down so thoroughly as if the prince was seeing the mandalorian properly for the first time, then to the other man already attired in this persuading decency. Obi-Wan sighed with an excessive amount of mischief and... expectation? "Fine, if you insist."

Then the ghastly-colored dress that could've been as heavy as a tauntaun cub went straight into Jango's arms.

Hells, this was going to the day he’d regret living on.

He only figured out what it was they were trying to get in, well, after they got in. Very undesirably, with a hand hanging about his lower back, whose owner was equally unwilling. Even as the initiator of all their misery had insisted the importance of them being "convincing lovers" multiple times-as if he could really see that happen in this lifetime-with a string of shameless giggles.

At least one of them was satisfied.

And just a blink of the eye, he's nowhere to be found, leaving the awkward pair, or one should say _couple_ , to the tumult of a banquet.

"Care to explain about this?" Jango asked while they ventured through the crowd, looking for the one redhead in the sea overloaded with unrecognizable faces. And kark, the difficulty just had to go higher because of the cursed hemline of the skirt that would trip him over in any minute.

"If politics isn’t the same everywhere." Breaking away from the attentive handling of some Twi’lek ladies, the dark-haired man shot him a glance. Jango could tell that he was calculating how long they’d have to stick together; he’d hope for the shortest.

"Politics beyond the reach of Royalty, but includes you," The implication halted Yuu Midori from proceeding. "Now isn’t that curious?"

The proud son of the minister of Stewjon stared sideways at him. They were basically the same height so that two sets of eyes could clash on the same level. Even behind the gaudy mask he's wearing, which wasn't that different from his own bucket, the gloominess stayed heavy.

"I'd be more cautious conversing if I were you, _Jango_." All efforts towards the subtle balance of politeness faded away. Now it’s a baby cobra baring fangs in the false delusion, that deemed itself as the one who hunted. "Don't point your finger at what isn't your business."

But again, if a mere to-be politician thought he could be the equal to a leader, someone needed to remind him the rules. He should be much obliged for Jango was being this kind.

"Don't be so certain." He almost laughed in reply to this puerile, certainly unpracticed attempt at asserting authority. "You can always keep your glory before I take it."

-In the centre of the hall illuminated bright by the waterfall of fairy lights, musicians from far lands were reaching the climax with such enthusiasm.

Some government, some planet, or _some one_. You can hold it as you’re allowed to. For so long as Jango didn’t want it.

A prerequisite that was already in jeopardy.

The little lord blanched at his tone of voice.

-And a string snapped, along with the chorus of bemoaning audiences.

Obi-Wan was on the balcony when they found him at last, alone behind the curtains that shut out those filthy whispers to its birthplace. He'd taken off his own mask, letting the moonlight roaming freely over his face, however expressionless.

He would have made about the worst bodyguard Jango had ever encountered. And this wasn't anywhere close to what he had wished for. Jango wanted to complain. He really did since his muscles ached horribly from the whole night of nonsense (and not from the corset) that even a real nasty fight with a Nexu couldn't compare with.

But something about Obi-Wan didn't seem right. He had ever been so lively before Jango, a blaze full of vigor that’d singe at its will, never as... down as he was at the moment.

"I saw them."

A few steps back, he avoided the reaching hand, Yuu’s, and turned, distancing from both of them, to lean against the marble balustrade.

"Who?"

A shudder, barely perceptible. It must be cold in a night like this, Jango thought.

"Senators." Not surprisingly, to be honest. He did see one of them, particularly the one from Naboo he'd assume. "Isn't this your home? I thought you'd know better."

"Don't go after them."

Wow. That.

That came too quickly to be unprepared, and things might change in that case. Now Jango beheld the other man, looking pathetic in front of the prince, with tad interest. Not so much patience, weren't we.

"Don't, I ask you not to, Obi. I promised you help but this... this is not something you and I could have control of."

Some desperate utterance back in Stewjonian and only silence hung in the air as a reply.

Jango frowned seeing Obi-Wan being seized by the other, one arm tightened around his waist. Just before he was about to break the hourglass of sanity, the redhead struggled out of this unwanted closeness.

"Don't take me for a fool, Midori." He said, words stern and simple, then those eyes landed on Jango, "In fact I have the same question for you." eyes that were still astonishingly bright even as emotions bedimmed in the shadows.

"What draws you to this planet, to Stewjon, that could have led you right to me, Jango Fett?"

**Author's Note:**

> Divan: borrowed from Hindi दीवान (from Persian دیوان), the minister of state.  
> Yuu Midori: Yuu from Chinese 玉, Midori from Japanese みどり, literally "Jade Green". Loosely referring to RunYu from Ashes of Love, as I need a supporting character and I love him <3
> 
> Inspired by  
> \- Distant Horizon (aran)


End file.
